Iae Kallinar/NT
Iae Kallinar is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT, originating from Green Tea Eorzea. Unlike her incarnation in the original DCI NT, this version is inspired by her older, Bad Future self found in Mercy. Appearance Since Lalafell ageing is a mystery to anyone taller than them, Iae looks virtually identical to her appearance in the original DCI. Her black hair is styled slightly differently, now parting in the middle to reveal the silver gemstone embedded in her forehead. Her eyes are the same iridescent cerulean blue with no pupil, with a hint of sadness that was not present in the original game. On her cheek is a small, pastel-blue tattoo of a flower. Around her neck is an opal necklace. She wears a single silver band on her ring, ornamented with a pale blue crystal. Iae maintains her signature hat: a wide-brimmed, white cone that nearly matches her height, adorned with a pale pink and violet ribbon, and an aigrette made of silver and turquoise. Her gown is made in a similar style to her hat: white, with gold and silver trim and glowing turquoise crystals. Underneath this gown, she wears black culottes associated with Nymian Scholars, with thigh high socks and white boots. Skins Base: Nymian Scholar - white, with gold and silver trim *Alt 1: "Signature" - pale blue, with metallic blue trim *Alt 2: "Maelstrom" - crimson, with black trim Base: From the Setting Sun - A simple cheongsam in white, edged with silver trim *Alt 1: "Simple Beginnings" - a cheongsam made of rough beige cloth, edged with a simple band of green *Alt 2: "Traditional" - scarlet, edged with gold trim and a design of flowers and leaves Story Upon arriving in Amaterasu's dream, Iae is shocked to find the presence of Reni (long-deceased from her perspective), and a much younger Evon. Now accustomed to deception, she decides to pretend she is the Iae of twenty years ago, that they knew, trusted and loved. But happiness is a dangerous thing, and truth may be more valuable than illusion. Battle Iae Aetherpact - support your team by micromanaging an array of buffs and debuffs Iae is a heavily team-based supportive character who relies on intense micromanagement of her pets to achieve best effect. Uniquely, Iae has few direct Brave attacks, with most of her potential being found in the buffs and debuffs that she offers. Iae is accompanied by two fairies, Selene and Eos. Most of her abilities have two modes, dependent on whether Iae is targeting an enemy or an ally when the command is given. These modal abilities have an offensive mode, involving Selene, and a support mode, involving Eos. Each fairy can only affect one target at once (except following use of Zenith), but both fairies can be active at the same time, i.e. Iae can buff one party member and debuff an enemy at the same time. As her abilities generally involve her fairies moving from target to target, the player must be aware of where each fairy is to account for delay and direction of attack. If a fairy is attached to a particular ally or enemy, they will move directly from that target to their next when a new command is given. Note that Iae can target herself with Eos abilities, allowing her to make use of her own positioning to manipulate timing of attacks. A high risk, high reward style involves positioning Iae very close to the conflict, allowing her to take advantage of the reduced distances to swiftly use her fairy abilities in succession. Remember, however, that Iae collapses like a wet potato when targeted. Iae's passive is Embrace. Fairies automatically blink back to Iae after 4 seconds of no command being given. Iae will slowly regenerate Brave whilst a fairy is attached to her. This rate is increased if both fairies are attached to her. Therefore, playing Iae involves planning around one's allies and swift decision-making in response to the current state of the battlefield. As she has few tools to defend herself directly, and Adloquium, her powerful HP support ability, leaves her greatly vulnerable, planning retreats with fairies attached is enormously important. Of course, an Iae with fairies attached to her is not very useful to her team, so excellent micromanagement is required to make the best of her potential. Moveset Weapons *'Munificent Moggle Mogtome' - A white Moogle-shaped codex which emits pink song notes when opened. *'Precious Memento' - a leatherbound journal in powder blue. When opened, it reveals a painting of Iae and Tamago. *'Luminous Society' - a battered notepad covered in mathematical formulae. Titles *'Character Level 10': Bite-sized Scientist *'Offline Crystal Rank': Hand of Mercy *'100 Ranked Wins': A Scholar and an Alchemist *'500 Ranked Wins': Indomitable Popoto *'1000 Ranked Wins': Of Dusk and Dawn Musical Themes *''Main'': The Swell Season *''Battle'': Fall of Darkness - Eminence Symphony Orchestra ver. *''Story'': I Was Born For This Quotes Category:Characters